creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Worldlines (TV series)
' ' "We gotta stop living in the 21st century... as far as we're concerned it's year zero for us." ''-'' Henry Aguilar '''Year Zero '''is an American science fiction television series created by Psyfyman81 aka Phillip A. Leavenworth. The series is an ensemble drama that follows the city of San Vincente, California and its residents, as they are inexplicably catapulted 518 years into the past to the year 1492. The group of nine people, seemingly unrelated, attempt to find the truth behind their arrival in the past. It is revealed that two members of the group may have been behind their arrival in the past. Premise On June 17, 2010, the city of San Vincente, California was inexplicably transported to Florida in the year 1492. It is subsequently revealed that a few characters are from the future and maybe behind the residents transport to the 15th century. It is also revealed that San Vincente is not the only city to be flung back in time. Cast *Dr. Ted East/Future Ted "Fed" - A physics professor teaching at Pacific Coast College in San Vincente, he is married to a medical surgeon named Mimi. It is revealed that Ted East is a nom de plume for ''Cordell Sieber, ''a time traveler from the year 2062. *Dr. Mimi East - A medical surgeon working at the San Vincente Memorial Hospital, she is married to Dr. Ted East. She has a sister named Emily. *Emily Carver - Emily is a college student returning from Stanford University to stay with her sister. She is Mimi's younger sister and Ted's sister-in-law. *George E. Martinez "Georgie" - He is a computer technician as well as computer nerd, ackward with women and sealed off emotionally. He attended Stanford University where he met Ted and began to confide in him as a friend. *Martin Cole - Mr. Cole is a billionaire industrialist and socialite living in the expensive parts of San Vincente. He used to be close friends with Duane Thompson in the 1990s during their service in the Army. Cole is revealed to be an alias. Cole and Ted are actually time travelers from 2062. *Andrea Janko - Janko is a B-list actresss looking for Cole to bring her decent work. *Master Sergeant Duane Thompson - He is a retired Army Master Sergeant with over 20 years of combat experience. Once a close friend to Cole. *Acting Mayor David Shepherd - He is a City Council chairman who is thrust into a leadership role when his town is catapulted into the past. He is having an affair with Sorensen. *Acting Police Chief Giovanna Sorensen - She is a Police Commander filling in for San Vincente's Police Chief who was out of town when the city was thrown back in time. She is having an affair with Acting Mayor Shepherd. *Henry Aguilar - A gas station attendant that rendered assistance to Ted and Cole's groups when their cars crashed during the Flash. He has a wide-range of knowledge about Native Amercian culture. *Lieutenant Colonel Edgar Gould - A retired Colonel in the Army thrust back into service for the residents who don't have a defense commander. *Dr. Lloyd Carpenter - Scientist from the 1980s who disappeared, but seems to have been behind San Vincente's transit back in time. He is bent on creating a "colony" in the past to assimilate and preside over as "god." The *"Mysterious Australian female" - Unknown. *Admiral and Viceroy of the Americas Christopher Columbus - Secondary antagonistic force, representing an obstacle for the San Vincente residents, and the culture clash between the 21st century and 15th century. *The Chieftain - Leader of a band of Native Americans in Florida. Themes *Mistakes *Our past *Eternal recurrence *Breaking the cycle *A brave new world, a stronger loving world to die in. *God complex *Limits of science (what is someone willing to do for science at the cost of their humanity) Episode guide Season 1 (Fall 2010-Spring 2011) In the summer of 2010, the city of San Vincente, California was transported to Florida 1492 inexplicably. At first, the citizenry assumed it to be something minor, a powergrid surge or a solar flare. But as the news of houses being sheered in half as well as people, and roads being cut. It was generally agreed that something was not right. An expedition was launched outside the city limits to a swampish forested area. The expedition consisted of Dr. Ted and Mimi East, billionaire Martin Cole, actress Andrea Janko, computer tech Georgie Martinez, and retired Army sergeant Duane Thompson. The expedition split up into groups of two each. Janko and Martinez discover a small sedentary band of Amerinds and talk with the Chieftain who states that another white man visited many years prior. Thompson and Mimi stayed behind to watch base camp, and begin a minor flirtation. Cole and Ted venture off into the swamps to find a Facility which houses a Chronometer, it is revealed then that the two men are time travelers from the 2060s. As the season progressed, San Vincente fell into dissarray and a group of looters and anarchists realizing that they are in fact living 500 years in the past and that no laws apply wreak havoc and destroy much of the city before Colonel Gould arrived stopped them. San Vincente even rushes to the aid of the Amerind tribe which begins to get sick, most likely from contaminents brought back from the future. Upon their recovery San Vincente absorbs the Amerind tribe as well as begins expeditions to other tribes hoping to annex them instead of exterminating them, as did occur in their version of the past. A minor conflict breaks out between San Vincente and a tribe that opposes San Vincente annexation. Eventually it is mutually agreed that both can live in peace as long as one notifies the other of "those from the East." A subplot involving Colonel Gould concealing the existence of the Australians is brought to light, causing a rift between him and Mayor Shepherd. Thompson becomes a confidant and mole inside Gould's apparatus. The rift gets so bad that a coup is fought between Gould and Shepherd. Gould is removed from command and Thompson breveted to Colonel. A special election is held at the end of the season, in which Shepherd runs for Mayor instead of serving as acting Mayor. Cole becomes his staunch opponent. Mimi and Ted eventually call for a divorce when she and the rest discover that Ted is from the future. Mimi starts to see Duane. A love triangle forms between Emily, Georgie and Andrea. Georgie chooses Andrea. Emily finds Ted. Cole is elected Mayor and is supposed to serve for four years. Sorensen is nominated as permanent police chief, but withdraws after her affair with Shepherd becomes known. At the end of the season, Carpenter is seen peering through bionoculars at San Vincente, and states that, "it is working." As well as Christopher Columbus setting foot in Cuba. Future Ted appears in a few episodes delivering cryptic messages thwarting major problems. The citizens eventually vilify Ted but he states that there is no way to return to "their" 2010, they are stranded. 1. "Pilot/The First 36 Hours" (2 hr. premiere) Internal time: June 17, 2010 (Greg). Constant time: November 28, 2062 (Greg). External time: July 24, 1492 (Julian) Finale Internal time: September 20, 2010 (Greg). Constant time: December 3, 2062 (Greg). External time: October 25, 1492 (Julian) Season 2 (Fall 2011-Spring 2012) The first episode is essentially a re-telling of the Flash but from the Australians point-of-view. The second episode picks up three days after the end of season 1. Cole is a lame duck candidate as Shepherd vacates his office on January 1, 1493. As the season progresses, Shepherd launches a mission to Australia after communication is regained with them, Ted leaves with them, as does Emily. Colonel Gould influences Colonel Thompson, as he attempts to regain control once more from Shepherd but he holds fast against him. Gould is exiled away from San Vincente, using an tribal ally. Mimi is asked to join Georgie's expedition to Cuba. Andrea stays behind not willing to share with Georgie that she is pregnant, he storms off angrily. Sorensen and Shepherd's relationship becomes strained due to the stresses of their jobs. San Vincente's conditions stabilize but it runs into several crisises through this season, running out of food, energy, drinkable water, fuel and other supplies. Several citizens begin to homestead the land surrounding the city. In Cuba, Georgie encounters Christopher Columbus who apprehends him and forces him to bring him to San Vincente. With every major character engaged in foreign expeditions, Columbus arrives in San Vicente, returns Georgie and Mimi. Columbus and San Vincente enter a war. It is realized that Columbus and his group will die off from the germs brought from the future. However, Carpenter returns and gives Columbus and his men, medicine to boost their immune systems. Ted and Emily are greeted in Australia and taken in by the mysterious Australian woman. Gould is found by Carpenter, who he aligns with Columbus' group. 2. Internal time: September 23, 2010 (Greg) Constant time: December 4, 2062 (Greg) External time: October 28, 1492 x. Internal time: November 28, 2010 (Greg)- Last date recorded in San Vincente from Uptime 21st century. Constant time: December 15, 2062 (Greg) - Last correspondance of contact with Stanford Uptime 21st century. External date: December 31, 1492-January 1, 1493 (Julian) - New current date. 20. Current recorded date: February 8/March 15, 1493 (Julian) Season 3 (Fall 2012-Spring 2013) 1. Current recorded date: November 20, 1493 20. Current recorded date: June 25, 1494 Season 4 (Fall 2013) 1. Current recorded date: June 26, 1494 x. Celebrate July 24, as 2 years in Downtime 15th century. 20. Fall 1494. Vanquish the Columbus' forces. Season 5 (2014) 1. Current recorded date: January 3, 1496 - Team in Europe visiting Italy views a successful flight of Da Vinci's flying machine x. March 10, 1496- Arrival of Bartholomew Columbus and an Army. 20. Current recorded date: August 5, 1496- Defeat of Bart Columbus and his Army, costly war with Spain. The arrival of more explorers, help them out, better relations with Europe. Season 6 (2015) 1. The year 1498. One hot summer day (July 31). European envoy from America view Da Vinci's Last Supper painting being unvealed. It has been six years since their arrival in Downtime 15th century. Season 7 (2016) Four years pass... Destination time: June 17, 2010 (Greg). Present time: January 13, 2065 (Greg). Last time departed: Undefined Spring 1502 (Julian) The time displacement equipment is destroyed by Ted preventing San Vincente from ever returning back to the future, as well as his home timeframe. Effectively stranded in the 16th century forever, the residents having been living in the past for the last decade decide to remain there as it is their chance to start over and forge a new world from scratch and make good on the mistakes made in their pasts. EPILOGUE 500 years later, the year 2002, humanity has finally reached beyond its homeplanet to expand across the universe. It is a highly advanced idyllic future of silver spires, varied multi-color clothing, and greenery. The architect that gave his life to forge a new future of hope was Dr. Ted East. Even with the passing of five centuries, San Vincente remains the greatest city on the planet Earth. POST CREDIT SEQUENCE (SEMI-CANON) A figure appears wearing an US Army ACU uniform with the rank of Captain pinned to his chest. He discusses with the San Vincente Proctor (equivalent to the US Chairman of the Joint Cheifs) of a strategic alliance between the US government of Worldline X000 (OTL) and theirs of Worldline X002 (Year Zero) as the OTL is about to fight an enemy like no one has ever seen. TO BE CONTINUED IN... GEMINI. Suggestions http://io9.com/what-if-new-york-city-was-transported-to-another-planet-506583818 Category:Year Zero Category:Crose (1981 TV Series) Category:Redshift Category:Colonel Orbit Category:Attrition